


Niall's sudden stomachache

by OneDirection_sickfics



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Sick Niall, louis takes care of Niall, one direction sick, poor Niall's sick, sick!fics, sick!niall, sickfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDirection_sickfics/pseuds/OneDirection_sickfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds Niall ill in the early hours of the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall's sudden stomachache

Louis had woken up early this morning to find that Niall wasn't in bed beside him. He looked around the room for any sign of him and noticed his phone still plugged into the charger on his night stand. Well then he was still home, but where was he? 

Louis swung his legs over the side of the bed stretching his arms above his head when he heard a sniffle. He stopped arms still raised on the air waiting for another sound. Another sniffle and small cry could be heard from inside his bathroom.

Quickly Louis got to his feet knowing it had to be Niall, but why was he crying? 

He knocked on the door with 2 of his knuckles,"Niall you in there babe?" He asked making sure Niall could hear him from the other side of the door. 

Niall had looked up at the door still sat by the toilet as he had been there for over an hour feeling like he was gonna be sick but nothing ever coming up,"yeah" he whimpered to Louis in reply sniffing at the end

"I'm comin' in" Louis announced as he turned the door knob slipping into the bathroom to see his love sat against the wall by the toilet with tears stained on his cheeks and shirt with a cup of water sitting near him

"What's the matter honey?" Louis was by Niall in mere seconds leaning down to place a hand on Niall's knee rubbing it slightly. He definitely looked paler than normal which meant he was probably ill.

"I keep feeling sick" Niall mumbled feeling the sickly sensation go back to his stomach and his throat had formed a lump. He swallowed harshly moving to rest his arms on the toilet cover his head laying on his arms.

"Have you been sick darling?" Louis asked as he rubbed Niall's back in a soothing manner trying to bring some comfort to the poorly boy 

Niall shook his head leaning back up so his elbow could rest on the toilet,"feel it though" he murmured positioning himself over the toilet breathing heavily.

Louis sat with Niall in a comfortable silence waiting for anything to happen but when nothing did he thought it would be best to get Niall back in bed and he could call him and Niall in sick.

After prying Niall from the toilet as Niall fought with him as he feared he would be sick all over the bed and floor and make a mess Louis got him laying in the bed a little bin from their bathroom placed on the nightstand for easy reach if he felt he may be ill. 

Of course the minute Louis had gotten into the bed after calling the boys Niall sat up reaching for the sick bin holding it in his lap dry heaving over it spit dripping from his lips which he didn't even bother to wipe off he just sat their waiting for something more to happen. 

"Babe" Louis sadly whispered bringing a tissue up to Niall's lips to wipe away the drool,"lay back down, you're okay" he comforted.

Niall shook his head and gripped the bin tighter when Louis tried to get it from his hands,"I'm gonna throw up" Niall whined unhappily tears pricking his eyes.

Louis sat beside Niall grazing his nails over his back as Niall sat up in bed the bucket in his lap helplessly whimpering Louis name over and over. Louis felt horrible for the poor lad, seeing Niall sick was always the worst for any of the boys really as he was so innocent and cute.

After a while Louis had had enough and took the bin away from Niall setting it at the end of their bed pulling Niall into his chest his head propped in the crook of Louis neck,"just rest sweetie" Louis whispered into his ear his hand finding it's way into Niall's hair

Niall's heavy breaths against his neck were warming but he also knew Niall was feeling pretty poorly. 

"Louis" Niall breathed as he wrapped his arms around his stomach as he was hit with a wave of nausea,"I want my mum" he murmured quietly quite embarrassed to be asking for his mum to be honest but he just wasn't feeling well

"I know darling, well give her a ring in a little bit" Louis promised as he layed a light kiss to Niall's forehead 

With a nod Niall had fallen into a sleep that hopefully would hold him for a while or at least till a normal hour of the morning.

\-----------------------  
Well that wasn't the case.

Niall had woken up a couple hours later throwing up all over the covers in his lap as he bawled for Louis to wake up. Of course Louis heard right away when the sick made an appearance on the bed,"oh no babe" he frowned moving Niall's hair from his eyes as another round of sick came up his throat spilling into his hand first then onto the bed.

"Move your hands baby" Louis took Niall's wrist pulling it away from his sick as it was already covered in regurgitated food.

"L-Louis! I-I don't like this" Niall sobbed as hot tears spilled down his cheeks

Louis stood up from the bed walking over to Niall's side pulling the covers down making sure to not spill any of the sick onto the floor bundling up the comforter. He then went to help Niall.

"Alright, let's get ya cleaned up" Louis announced guiding Niall to their en suite bathroom, a hand on his lower back sitting him up on the toilet.

Louis had helped Niall brush his teeth, wash his hands, and made sure Niall had a fresh pair of sweat pants on and a thin t-shirt.

Niall had finished getting dressed and was sat on the toilet once again as Louis looked for medicine when he thought he might be sick again. He reached down for the trash can by the toilet holding it in his lap.

"You alright honey?" Louis asked as he looked over at Niall still rummaging through the cabinet above their sink

"No.." Niall whimpered making Louis walk over to him 

"Feeling ill again?" Louis asked with a worried, sad look on his face

Niall merely nodded,"aww baby, I'm sorry" Louis scratched the back of Niall's head comfortingly his hand rubbing over his neck and shoulders and down his back.

Niall breathed heavily over the bin before he felt the nausea pass and he sighed sitting back against the toilet," I don't wanna do this anymore" he whispered setting the bin down his elbows against his knees with his head in his hands.

"I know baby, let me get you back in bed and we'll take a nap" Louis replied helping Niall back into the bedroom grabbing his medicine along the way.

Pulling back the comforter Louis allowed Niall to slip into the bed before fixing the blankets around him. Grabbing the medicine Louis poured it into a little cup as Niall downed it with shaky hands hoping it would make him feel better.

Niall closed his eyes turning on his side hoping with a little sleep and medication he would feel better. Louis pouted running his hand through Niall's hair caressing his cheek lightly,"get some sleep sweetheart, I'll be here when you wake up" he mumbled in a whisper 

Niall nodded and before he knew it he was out like a light. 

\----------------------  
While Niall slept Louis had made his way downstairs eating a light breakfast as he didn't want the smell of cooking food to make it's way up the stairs disturbing Niall from his sleep. The smell of anything related to food would for sure have him spewing.

Turning on the tv Louis lied, well more sat up in bed next to Niall hoping to kill some time before Niall woke up. Even though it wasn't even 7 yet, Louis wanted to be awake if Niall needed him. And he sure did.

"Louis.." Niall had whimpered out his name turning on the bed to burry his head into Louis stomach the smell of Louis shirt comforting him yet kind of... Nauseating.

"Whatcha need? I thought you were sleeping" Louis ran his hand over Niall's back and up and down his arms as Niall moved in his touch 

Well Niall wasn't asleep. He had only been asleep for a little while before his stomach decided it wasn't done trying to make Niall be sick. Niall just wanted his Louis to cuddle with,"will you hold my hand?" Niall asked so innocently

Louis cooed sat his words taking one of Niall's hands in his running his thumb over Nialls knuckles kissing the back of his hand. 

Louis and Niall had been laying in a comfortable silence but of course Niall had started to feel like he was gonna be sick again. He whined uncomfortably shoving his head deeper into Louis stomach squeezing his hand swallowing strongly.

"Babe your hurting my stomach" Louis said as he felt Niall push into his stomach with his head causing a pain to erupt lightly in his stomach

"I d-don't feel good" Niall sobbed going into another fit of tears making Louis worried. He hated seeing his poor little boy so ill.

"What can I do sweetie?" Louis asked taking his hand from Niall's to reach down at the end of the bed for the sick bucket placing it between him and Niall close to Niall's head

Niall leaned over the small bowl coughing into it. Louis continued to massage his back with the palm of his hand hoping to find some sort of reassurance for his boyfriend. Niall's stomach heaved and a burp traveled up his throat causing a bit of bile and water to make it's way into the bowl.

"Shh, you're okay. It's alright" Louis shushed as Niall continued to sob his head now back against his pillow

Louis slipped out from under the comforter taking the bowl into the bathroom cleaning it while Niall cried and hiccuped,"Louis I want you" he cried out and Louis quickly made his way back to him setting the bowl on the nightstand getting back in bed.

"You've got to calm down love, I'm here" Louis pulled Niall to his chest telling him to just go to sleep. He obviously needed it and the boys had a concert in 2 days anyway and Niall couldn't be sick as he had already missed a concert about a month ago complaining of a bad migraine and that he was gonna pass out. 

Niall got to sleep a lot easier this time probably from getting everything out of his system and Louis was glad for that. Pulling Niall into him more if possible he fell asleep with Niall :) 

 

\-----------------------  
ALRIGHT!!! Here's a cute little Nouis cause they cute ;)  
I have homecoming next weekend and IM SO EXCITED!!! Ahhhh  
Anyway feedback and REQUESTS are always welcome and I could use some requests so send them in if you have them ! 

Love ya

Xxx


End file.
